If I Told You
by DieselFire
Summary: SWAT/TFATF XOVER. EVENTUAL DOTTY! After the heists, they’d all gone to prison—all except for Dom and Mia. Mia hadn’t had a part in the heists and Dom had bailed out to God-only-knew-where. Review and I'll give you cookies!
1. Tabula Rasa

**Chapter One**: Tabula Rasa

After the heists, they'd all gone to prison—all except for Dom and Mia. Mia hadn't had a part in the heists and Dom had bailed out to God-only-knew-where.

Letty'd been pregnant in the beginning of her prison sentence—gave birth in the prison ward and everything. Mia'd been granted custody, bringing Isabella with her when she visited. It pained Letty to look at her baby and see Dominic's eyes, but it hurt her more knowing that Dom wouldn't see his daughter grow up. She'd been home a week when Mia finally brought up the subject of the garage. Isabella, Mia's niece and the center of Letty's world—was asleep.

"Lett, we gotta talk," Mia said, sitting down across from her.

"What about it?" Letty asked, staring at the beer bottle in front of her.

"We're gonna lose the garage, Letty." Mia said grimly. "We can't keep running our lives—" Letty cut her off.

"I know, Mia. I know we're gonna lose everything if we don't start cleanin' up how we do things, aight?" Letty said, finally looking up to meet Mia's eyes. "It was your brother's fucking fault we're in this mess in the first goddamn place!" her voice fell quiet as she finished, "It's **his** fault my daughter's almost deaf."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Mia asked, her voice hushed.

"The only thing we **can** do," Letty said solemnly. "Start from the ground up."

Two weeks later, Team Toretto—or what was left of it—had taken the state of the garage's finances and actually managed to get the garage a clean slate.

"Look, man, I don't give a damn who told you that you could get free Nitrous installation here, but we **don't do **that shit anymore!" this was what the shop's only other customer first heard upon walking into the Toretto Auto Shop.

"Look, you bitch, I didn't come all the way from Inglewood to goddamn Echo Park for no goddamn reason!" The man shouted back at her. Letty looked ready to blow the guy's head off.

"I don't CARE where you came from, GET THE HELL outta here!" Letty roared, picking up the baseball bat she kept behind the counter.

"I'd like to see you _**try**_ and use that thing, baby." In a split second as soon as the words left the man from Inglewood's mouth, the other man had the him pinned to the countertop.

"I don't know how they do things in Inglewood, but in the City of Angels, when a lady tells you to get outta her place," Street growled at the man, "It **MEANS** get the fuck outta there!" The man scrambled out of the garage upon being released. Letty was none too happy about the man's interference.

"WHAT the hell did you do that for?!" she snapped, slamming the baseball bat onto the counter.

"Looked like you needed some help," the man replied.

"I had that under control." The woman snapped at him scowling heavily.

"So that's why you reached for the baseball bat, eh?" There was laughter in the man's voice.

"You got a **reason** for bein' here or are you just tryin' to waste my time, man?" Letty demanded of him, glancing at her wrist to check the time. "I got a kid waitin' for me at home."

"I was actually going to inquire about the job opening this place supposedly had, but if YOU are what I'd be dealing with, I might have to reconsider my other options." The man said.

"You don't seem the mechanic type." Letty bit out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The man asked, laughing.

"You look too…" Letty trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Too what, lady?" his eyes were teasing her, making her nervous.

"Too fuckin' smart to be a damned mechanic." Letty shot back. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks.

"Jim Street, former S.W.A.T. officer." Letty cocked her head at this response.

"Former?" she repeated, questioning, "the hell'd you do to become a _former_ S.W.A.T. officer?"

"Long story." Street said, "Don't think I caught your name."

"Leticia Reyes." She said, before adding quickly, "Letty. My friends call me Letty." Street nodded, taking in the information.

"So, Ms. Reyes," he said, "you still need that mechanic?" Letty laughed and rolled her eyes before answering.

"What the hell," she said, "you can't be any worse than the last guy we hired…"


	2. It Could Be You

**Chapter Two:** Could Be You

"Mia, Mia, the sonofabitch is HOOOOTTTTTT!!" Letty squealed later that night as the two women unwound with a glass of wine.

"What about Dom?" Mia asked carefully. Letty snorted.

"What bout the fucker??" she asked, her indifference obvious in her voice.

"How're you gonna explain this to him?!" Mia asked, her persistence besting her.

"Ugh. Look here, that pendejo you call your brother left **me** to go wherever, he's hot." Letty stated firmly. "You understand? I realised I can sooooo do better. 's like, _kick rocks bitch_."

"Took ya long enough." Mia said under her breath. Letty heard it, of course.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Letty demanded.

"It took you eight years to get over him. Sure, i like the idea of you bein' a part of this family, but NOT if it meant my asshole of a brother got to walk all over you." Mia ranted, for the first time that Letty could remember clearly. "You've been around too long; family's family." Letty smiled at her, thankful that **someone** was on her side.

"So you like Jimmy?"

"He ain't ugly, I'll give you that." Mia said, resisting the urge to laugh. "You know V & Leon are gonna give him hell when they get home, though, right?"

"They pull any shady shit, they're gonna have to deal with me," Letty said, trying to sound scary but failing miserably and chalking it up to the effects of being a mother.

"So what, you see this guy as more than just your new mechanic?" Mia asked, already having a slight idea as to the answer.

"I like him…haven't felt like this in a **long** time, Mia." Letty sighed, "I don't think I _ever_ have..."

"So, this is more than you just, like, lashing out at Dominic?" Mia asked, "You gonna tell him about Isabella?"

"I'm not gonna stoop down to his level, Mia." Letty said, reiterating what she thought she'd already made clear. "Y'know, I haven't even thought about him…" she said, becoming momentarily distracted by thoughts of Street, "Tell who?"

"Either of them! Dom's gonna come back eventually; maybe not today, tomorrow or the day after that, but you know he's gonna come back to L.A.." Mia said.

_Leave it to her to be the voice of reason_, Letty thought, listening to Mia regardless.

"If you have feelings for this guy, how's Bella gonna affect it?"

"I'm not going to deny him his rights Mia." Letty said, resisting the urge to knock sense into Mia, who should've known her better by now, "Besides, Jim already knows. I don't want a commitment, or a relationship…it's not like I wanna jump his bones, well maybe a little but," she sighed, fighting the surfacing of a smile. "I like him. Period. I like him for him, his company."

"You sure about that?" Mia asked, watching as Letty slowly blushed. "Come on. Admit it already. You want him!"

"Who in their right minds wouldn't?!" Letty shot back, bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Any hints that he might be at least attracted to you? Like from the interview--if there WAS one--?" Again, Letty shrugged.

"I dunno, I just get this…vibe." She reasoned, "But I just wanna feel it out. Whatever happens, happens."

"You said he got that asshole from Inglewood to leave, after we couldn't get him to leave for a **WEEK**." Mia said slowly, "You're tellin' me that didn't piss you off, even a little bit?"

"Yeah, at first," Letty said slowly, "but come on! He helped."

"You wouldn't have even let Leon or V **try** to help." Mia said, her voice turning sing-song, "Somebody's in lo-ove!" she sang, laughing.

"Oh, come on, Susy Homemaker," Letty said, laughing despite herself. "He's too HOT for his own good!"

"Hector's gonna run this guy into the ground, ya know." Mia said, laughter subsiding. "He's been tryin' to get you to go out with him for ever...even when you were with Dom."

"I don't like the fucker, he can keep tryin'." Letty said, "I don't know why your brother never used him as dirt to walk on. Literally." This caused mia to burst into laughter all over again.

"Hey, yo, Mia!" Vince said, tilting his beer back, "What's up with the Grease Queen over there?" Mia smiled.

"Girl's in love."

"I'm gonna fucking KILL Hector, goddamnit!" Vince snarled, getting up from his chair.

"What makes you think it's Hector?" Mia asked, stalling Vince at the door. Vince looked at her like she was crazy.

"The fuck are you talkin' about, Mia?" He asked, not in the mood for Mia's manipulatively confusing mind games.

"Just watch her while we're at the garage next coupla days, kay?" Mia said, ruffling the hair on top of Vince's head. At the impact of her touch, Vince felt like he'd been shocked.

"Dom's gonna kill this asshole, you know that." He called after Mia.

"He'll have to find the balls to come back _first_," Mia called over her shoulder.

Three days later, the garage was functioning in full-swing. Letty had allowed Vince and Leon to partner up like they had in the old days, leaving her to pair off with Street.

Letty enjoyed being around Jim Street. He was so much different from Dom it almost made her head spin. Where Dom was the king of the street and everyone knew it, Street was more subtle and had a relaxed air about him.

Around Jim Street, Letty was free of the constant nagging in her head, so she was able to enjoy herself and her life. She knew she loved Dominic but she knew that the need to find herself trumped the fact that she loved Dom through and through. The difference between Dom and Street was that Street didn't demand anything of her, aside from being happy.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know this is one of my more out-there fics, but I know what I'm doing! Review if you wanna see more!


	3. Do It Already!

**Chapter Three:** Do It Already!

Letty and Jim were working on an Evo import, both up to their elbows in grease. Every time he reached for a tool, his arm brushed against hers, making her lose concentration.

"Ya know, you never said **where** you learned to work on cars like this," Letty said, wiping her arm across her sweaty brow.

"You never exactly asked, Lett," Street laughed.

"'M askin' now, Mr. I-Used-to-be-S.W.A.T." Letty replied sarcastically.

"My uncle had an auto shop; used to hang around there all the time," Street answered.

"Guess that makes two of us," Letty said quietly, "Mia's dad used to own this place, then it was—" she stopped, debating whether to use 'my ex' or 'her brother'. "Her big brother's place."

"Whose is it now?" Street asked, nodding as he processed the information. "He still around?"

"We dont really know where Dom is." Letty said, pausing. "I guess you could say it's mine, now. Seemed a shame to sell it."

"And..? Did he pass it on to you?" Street asked, "Are you two together or something?"

"Why? You interested or somethin?" Letty laughed, sighing. "He skipped town about a year and a half ago…stuff happened, people went upstate, relationships ended and…families started.

"Kinda stupid of him if you ask me." Street muttered.

"Why's 'at?" Letty asked, brow cocked.

"He would just leave his family, his child…his _wife_. Just doesn't seem right; not in **my** head anyway." Street explained, hoping he made sense.

"I'm **not** his wife." Letty stated calmly, hiding the hurt she felt at her own words. "And what makes you think Bella's his, anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure she's his; you don't seem the type to whore around is all." Street answered, mirroring Letty's cocked head.

"You _do_ know I live with two other guys, right?" Letty said, "And you're right…I'm _not_ the type to whore around…that was Dom's job."

"I asked around," Street mumbled, shrugging.

"Why all the questions then, man?" Letty pressed, "You interested or somethin'?"

"Went to _Racer's Edge_," Street said, "Harry said no one got to you; ever—"

"Harry **likes** to talk." Letty interjected defensively.

"…That he wouldn't let anyone."

"He?! He WHO?!" Letty demanded, remembering several times when she'd deliberately flirted with other men to get under Dom's skin.

"Dominic." Street said flatly. "…said you were…to be looked at, but not touched." He continued, "'s why i know she's his."

"Do I look like i'm the "trophy" type? if you're interested, make your move already, goddamnit!" Letty snapped, as much amazed as she was aggravated that a guy could be that sensitive about it. She cringed at the word.

"I don't wanna intrude. I don't know what you two were like together." He said calmly. It only made Letty blush ten shades of red.

"D'you **see** a ring on my finger?"

"No, but I see you're still around; you have his child, and I'm pretty sure he's gonna come back for what he thinks is still his." Street said, almost rambling. "Doesn't seem the type you should mess with."

"You're right, I **am** still around. I'm still here because I owe the Toretto family that much after all they've done for me." Letty explained. "'Bella's Mia's niece. Mi doesn't know much about running a garage, much less working on cars. Isabella's almost two years old; Dom's been gone that long. If he does come back, that's not an automatic forgive-me card." Jim nodded.

"You might feel differently when he comes back." Street protested.

"Lemme tell ya, man, the only way I'd have waited for him is if I'd had a ring on my finger **before** he left." Letty said.

"I like you, Letty. I do." Street began, "I just don't want you to think that…you know, I want a piece of ass. I like your company; I like you as a person. Doesn't hurt that you're a real looker," he finished, smiling.

"For the last time, man!" Letty cried, exasperatedly, "if you're gonna do somethin', DO it already!" Street stalked over to her and kissed her, full-on yet softly. She kissed him back, savoring the moment.

"Ya know, I been wantin' to do that since I hired your slow ass." Letty mumbled against his lips. Street wrapped his arms around Letty's neck and shoulders as he kissed her back.

"I could get used to this." She rasped.

"You're not the only one," Street smiled as Letty kissed him harder, almost teasing him, daring him to continue.

"God…I been missin _that_ all this time?" she muttered, kissing him harder and rougher. "You taste like…I don't know what it is but I like it."

"Didn't wanna seem like a jerk; you know, moving too fast…" Street groaned, running his hands through her hair.

"You ain't gettin' laid tonight, if that's what you're after," Letty said, kissing him again, "but you _can_ do that more often."

"You wish," Street laughed, kissing her cheek. To his surprise, Letty pulled away from him, their eyes meeting, clearly confused by the affectionate act.

"Why'd you do that?" she whispered.

"Do what?" He met her gaze, rubbing her cheek.

"That." Letty answered, leaning into his hand, enjoying the sensation of his skin on hers.

"I just kissed you is all; I do something wrong?" Letty shrugged.

"Depends. You gonna stop doin' that if I say no?"

"Nope."

"Dom was never the...affectionate...kind." Letty explained, "the whole kiss-on-the-cheek just caught me off guard is all." Street smiled at her, kissing her nose, eyelids and her neck. Letty pulled him back to face her, kissing his lips.

"You always this kiss-y?" she laughed, mostly to herself.

"Gonna have to get used to it." Street said.

"'M not complainin...but you ARE gonna have to tell me what the hell makes you kissin' me so damn addictive."

"You taste good…" he paused, hearing footsteps, turning his head while still holding Letty.

"What the HELL is goin' on in here?" Vince demanded.

"Chill V…consider Dominic Toretto old news…" Street turned to face her.

"You want me to go?" he asked as Vince left, growling to himself.

"Nah, he'll get over it." Street grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"C'mon. we still gotta finish this piece of shit car." Letty caught him off guard and pulled him back for one last kiss before getting to work on the car.

"So, what is it? Some sorta candy? What?"

"What?" Street laughed.

"What the hell makes you kissing me so damn addictive?"

"S'just plain 'ol me." Street said, smiling.

"Uh-huh...sure. 'm gonna keep you to m'self if it kills me..." Letty said.

"Plannin' to sticking to you like a leach anyways…" Street retorted, seriously. Letty looked down at her watch, cursing.

"Dammit. Mia's probly wonderin' where I am...the one day I cant find a damned sitter...she's got class."

"You mind if I tag along? I'd like to see Bella."

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, then, let's close up." Street said, wiping his hands on a grease rag. "Will Vince be there?"

"Don't know…if you're lucky, he'll have gone off to bother one of Hector's girls." Letty said, snorting.

"Is he the whoring around type?"

"You could say that," Letty said, "V wants Mia, but she's not particularly interested..."

"Really, I don't see Mia goin' for his type." Street said, sarcastically.

"She had a thing for him when we were younger, but he…was blind to it…now the tables have turned." Letty explained, trying not to laugh.

"Kinda funny."

"What's that?"

"Just the way she dosen't even look at him twice, and him being all into her." Street said quietly.

"Well, he's payin' for it now." Letty said, climbing into the car and revving the engine. "Kinda like Dom will be if he ever comes back..." Street reached over and rubbed Letty's knee softly.

"Don't worry about it…" he said softly. "Don't worry about it…all that matters is your baby and that your both happy." Letty smiled and sighed softly.

"A few years ago you'd have lost that arm for doin' that, but now you're allowed." Letty said, half serious.

"Well, don't I feel lucky?"

"I dunno, do you?" Street nodded. "Things haven't been easy. Now I like the way they're goin' now."

"Makes two of us, I guess."

"'m hungry, wanna order pizza?" Street asked, "What does Bella like?"

"She's about to start teething," Letty groaned, "so she's putting anything and EVERYTHING she can find in her mouth."

"Ouch…the place I order from has great stuff. They have nice peach cobbler, maybe she'll like mashed potatoes...apple sauce."

"Alright, long as you're payin' for it." Letty laughed. "But you MIGHT wanna order enough for five people...so Vince won't have a cow if we don't feed him. If they're not at the house, they'll eat whatever's left."

"No problem...I'll even order him his own pizza, dosen't seem like the type to share."

"Ya got that right. You shoulda seen what he did to the last guy that hit on Mia."

"Nothing too nice i'm guessing."

"Aside from tryin to kick the guy's ass? Nah."

"Bet Mia'd like to have a go at Vince herself."

"Maybe in her own way…" Letty shrugged. "but Mia's temper is more controlled than Dom's was…" Street nodded.

"She seems like a really sweet person."

"A little too quick to trust, but yeah, she is." Letty agreed. "'s gonna make one hella nurse one day; or a doctor, if she ever makes up her mind."

"She wants to be a doctor?? wow, it fits her. wanting to help people."

"You gonna sit there and listen to me ramble the whole way home or are you gonna actually order the food?"

"I guess I'm not the only one who wants to eat." Street laughed.

"You've never had to make Vince wait when he's "starving." Street pulled out his phone and dialed the restaurant.

"Done. It'll be 45 minutes. Hope you can wait."

"I can…hopefully Vince can too." They arrive at the house, finding Mia'd already left. Inside, Vince and Leon were playing with Bella. "Vince what did I tell you about throwin' her up in the air like that?!" She turned to street. "C'mon, Street...kitchen's through here…safer in there anyway." He followed close behind.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter Four:**** Dirty Little Secrets**

"Ya know, you keep stickin' to me like a leech around V, he's gonna use it to his advantage." Letty said, leaning against the far counter.

"What d'you mean, his advantage?" Jim asked, not really following the conversation.

"Guy's been a fuckin' bully all his life. Who knows, maybe that's what Mia liked about him when we were younger." Letty explained.

"Does _anyone_ put him in his place?" Jim asked, laughing lightly. "He look up to anyone?"

"He was Dom's lapdog…for years." Letty said solemnly. "Did whatever the hell Dom told him to, worshipped the asshole, believe it or not. Dom controlled him, like V was his fuckin' lackey, but don't tell him I said that." He nodded.

"So now he'll pick on anyone." Jim said, more to himself than to her. "I should be having some fun pretty soon."

"What d'you mean?" Letty asked, laughing as she kissed him gently. "What're you gonna do, man?"

"He's gonna be tryin' to bust my balls now; wouldn't like me bein' with his best friend's girl…"

"Yeah, and?" Letty laughed. "I've seen your biceps; you could kick his ass no problem!" she laughed again, kissing him gently, becoming slightly more aggressive.

Jims arms snaked around her, returning the kiss.

"How long did you say we had till the food got here?" Letty laughed.

"'Bout forty-five minutes, why?" Jim asked as Letty pulled him into a stronger kiss, her hands knotting gently in his hair.

"That's why…"

"I got no problem with that…" Jim murmured, biting her lip gently.

"You're gonna have to keep the hair, Street…" Letty rasped, "makes you hella sexy." She spoke, kissing him again.

"Really now?" he asked, a devious look in his eye. "Might have to grow it out."

"Nah, nah…leave it."

"Whatever you say…" he answered, leaning her against the counter, softly kissing her .

Her hands moved to the hemline of his shirt, pulling on it slightly as his feet moved further apart and his hand cradling the back of her head. She pulled away as she was finally able to get his shirt over his head.

"Good god…so gorgeous." She rasped.

Street was panting, his eyes locked on Letty's as he pulled her face towards his, crushing his lips to hers.

Street moved to pull away when the doorbell rang, but Letty held on to him.

"Food's here!" Vince's voice was what finally made them pull apart, panting. Street grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on again.

"Almost got caught." Letty laughed.

"Wouldn't be so bad, would it?" she laughed again, stealing one last kiss before Vince came into the kitchen carrying the food.

Street shook his head, smiling yet feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You'll be lucky if she don't start gropin' ya under the table durin' dinner." Vince said, laughing as Jim turned a dozen shades of red and Letty blushed—a rare occurrence in the house.

Halfway through dinner, Vince's cell rang.

"Hello?" he said over chewing his food.

"Hey, V."

"Who dis?"

"Who the fuck do you think it is?!" the caller roared. "It's Dominic." he looked around the table at the curious faces and turned to Letty.

"'Scuse me, girl." His chair scraped against the wood floor of the rarely-used dining room.

Stepping outside, Vince was glad they hadn't eaten outside for once. The picnic table wasn't big enough to seat everyone comfortably at their present numbers.

"What the fuck are you callin' me for after 2 years?!" Vince growled into the phone, careful to keep his voice low incase Mia or Letty had decided to eavesdrop.

"I can't call you now?"

"'s a little late, don't you think?"

"Well I heard the heat died…decided to come back." Vince scoffed to himself, not believing what he was hearing. "Where are you?"

"Here." Leave it to Dom to be cryptic.

"Dammit Dom! don't get smart with me you sonofabitch!"

"I'm in LA."

"Where?! Give me a location."

"At Harry's."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Vince ground out..

"I wanna know how Mia is…how my girl is…how my kid is." Vince felt his stomach lurch. "How you are."

"H-how d'you know about her?" Vince asked, paling though Dom couldn't see it.

"Harry was telling Edwin not to say anything when he thought I wasn't listening. They weren't lying?" By now Vince was cursing himself for opening this particular can of worms.

"Look, brother, it's a LONG story. God, I dont have the patience for this...she's gonna shoot me for this one as it is!"

"How is she?"

"Which 'she', brother? There's 3 of 'em now; Mia, Lett and the kid." Vine countered, trying to avoid the subject.

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about Vince."

"Your kid or your girl, man?"

"Letty." Dom bit out. "How. Is. She."

"She's fine, man. No worse for wear." Vince answered, becoming more and more stressed by the moment.

"Heard you got a new mechanic, and apparently she's best friends with him now."

You dont konw the half of it, man. Vince thought before speaking.

"Yeah, you could say that. Dude used to be S.W.A.T." he said, bracing himself for Dom's inevitably predictable reaction.

"Another fucking goddamn good for nothing cop?!"

"HE'S NOT A COP." Vince roared back at his former friend. "Seriously. He got kicked out or somethin'."

"Are you fucking sure?" Dom asked, not believing a word Vince was saying. "Look what happened with Spilner?"

"hell if I know and fuck me if I care."

"I know you don't want what happened before to happen again." Dom spoke slowly, clearly. "How's Bella? She walking?"

"If you can call it that." Vince answered, laughing. "she's puttin' everything she can get her hands on in her mouth. Lett & Mia both say she's gonna teeth soon."

"Ouch, she's a handful isn't she?" Vince nodded but again Dom couldn't see it.

"But she's one hella kid."

"Does she look like her?" Dom asked, somberness overtaking his tone.

"'cept for the eyes." Vince said, "she's got your eyes."

"I fucked up big time." Dom said, mentally kicking himself. "Shouldn't have happened that way. Thank You, Vince. For bein' there."

"A year and a half later…"

"I know, I know." Dom answered, becoming comfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. "How's Leon?"

"Lookin' for someone's ass to kick for Jesse's death."

"How is he? Is he okay?"

"Like I said, good 'cept for wantin' to kill you for his boy dyin'."

"Easy way to handle that Vince." Dom said. "You really think it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that. 'S what he thinks. I heard from Mia it was Johnny that shot him."

"Who the fuck told him to up against Tran? It wasn't you and it wasn't me."

"I dunno…wasn't Le either."

"That was the worst thing he coulda done."

"He's not that stupid."

"He didn't tell him no either." Dom answered. "Or come to either of us and tell us

before shit got outta hand."

"Yeah, well, Lance wound up with a broken nose from Letty's right hook after that brawl either way…

"Y'know what coulda happened to her?!" Dom roared, "To you? Tran and them are sick, you know that…"

"Look, brother, I really shouldn't be tellin' you this…" Vince started, figuring he might as well tell Dom everything.

"What?"

"The wreck hurt Lett more than we knew." Vince said quickly.

"What? What happened?"

"She's gonna kill me for tellin' you. Issy…she had a twin. Boy didn't make it." Vince said, feeling anger welling up inside himself. "…Stillborn or some shit. Letty don't know all the details, but…she'll tell you when she feels it's right."

"WHAT!!" Vince held the phone away from his ear. "sonofa..." silence followed.

"Dom…Dominic. It wasn't your fault. There was no way to know she was pregnant before that heist."

"I shoulda, V." Dom said, "She said she…she said she felt sick, but she didn't wanna go to the doctor. I should have made her."

"She hated doctors, man. Still does."

"That doesn't matter. I was supposed to take care of her." Dom said, wanting to kill something.

"...had to sedate her..."

"What?" Dom whispered.

"When she was in labor, man. She freaked when the doctors came in, wouldn't listen to anyone, not even Mia...they're both fine, now. Bella & Lett are fine."

"I should have been there. For her, for you; for them…" a series of crashes followed.

"What the hell are you doin', brother?!"

"Nothin'…" he was angry, about to burst.

"Brother, CHILL. The Trans are dead. Letty's safe, she's fine..." Vince said, "Look, she's supposed to see harry tomorrow. be there and you might get to see her again.

"What time? She bringin' Bella?"

"Don't know…late afternoon. Five or somethin'. Yeah, Bella should be with her."

"Good." Dom's breathing was normal now. "You busy tomorrow? You, I mean?"

"I'm workin, brother."

"How's your arm?"

"Wasn't as bad as he made it sound…shotgun wound was worse. Hurt like a fucker in rehab."

"Can still use it though?" Dom asked. "Who the fuck am I gonna wrestle when we're drunk?"

"Yeah right, man." Vince snorted. "Try gettin' wasted in that house now...ain't nothin' in there but Mia's pansy-ass drinks."

"What, fuckin' Snapple?"

"No more Corona, man."

"Ouch. How the fuck are you still breathing?"

"'s what I got hector for, man." V said, laughing."

"So instead of beer bottles, it's bottles." Dom laughed back. "Can't wait to see her."

"Kid's off formula about a year now, man…"

"Good to know."

"Thank god," Vince grumbled. "think she liked chuckin' that damn bottle at me a little too much…"

"Last time I baby sat, it was your baby cousin. Remember?" Dom laughed. "We got scared and ended up calling 911…what were we like 19?"

"Kid trashed the house; my aunt wanted to cut your dick off, man. Letty STILL might."

"Like you weren't scared."

"Oh, like you're mister DAD!" Vince shot back.

"Will be soon."

"Yeah, if Letty don't kill you first…" V scoffed. "She probably still thinks i know where you were."

"She been giving you shit for it?"

"Eh…only when I didn't answer those blocked calls. Bitch ranted for hours how it coulda been you…"

"Sorry brother." Dom said. "I'll make it up to you. Shit…gotta make it up to her."

"You oughta focus more on Lett & makin up to her." Vince said. "You got MAJOR ass kissin' to do with her, man."

"Like I don't know that." Dom said. "What about Mia? She goin' to school still?"

"Finally in med school."

"My baby sister finally in med school. Good for her."

"Said she'd kill you if you fucked things up for her again." V said, holding back a snicker.

"I'm sure she will. But i'm not planning on that." Dom said.


	5. BUSTED!

**Chapter Five:**** BUSTED!**

As it turned out, Dominic had been calling Harry, who'd been keeping tabs through Vince. That was the first time Dom had contacted anybody on the team directly.

As a result, Harry was a knot of nerves. He knew Dom was going to be pissed off when he found out that Harry had known about Jim and had neglected to say anything about it.

The next afternoon, as predicted, Letty and Isabella were indeed at _Racer's Edge_ around five o'clock.

Bella was in Letty's arms as Letty and Harry conferred about something, Dom didn't know what when he walked in.

Since she was facing the rear of Letty, Bella saw Dom first, somehow knowing who the bald man entering the shop was. Letty turned to see why Bella was fussing and was shocked to come face to face with Dominic himself.

"Dom." her voice came out shocked, almost choked.

"My God, it's true…"

"It's kinda hard to hide a pregnancy at Race Wars, Dominic." Letty said, laughing awkwardly, trying to relieve the sudden tension. Dominic's gaze moved back and forth between Letty and Bella.

"She's mine…"

"First and only…" Letty said, shifting Bella's weight in her arms. He moved towards them, arms outstretched, causing Bella to whimper—loudly.

"Slow your roll, Toretto. She's never seen you before; doesn't know you well." Letty said, making soft shushing noises to her daughter.

"She look like you," he said, brows burrowing as he nodded.

"She's got your eyes, though." Letty said softly. Dom ran a finger down her cheek, softly as she spoke, more hurt than angry. "Where'd you go?"

"Been around," Dom answered, looking away.

"For a year and a half?" she whispered, fighting to keep her voice steady. He shook his head.

"Been around for about a month."

"You didn't answer my question, Dominic." she said quietly, her voice becoming stronger, her voice dropping between phrases, "Where the hell were you and why is this the first time I've seen you if you've been here for a fucking month?!"

"Shhhh, baby." He grabbed her am, trying to pull her to him.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" she snarled, her voice unaffected as she neared tears.

"Not here, Leticia." He said, pulling her against him, hugging her as he walked her to the back room.

She jerked away from him, handing Bella's bag off to Harry, who gave Dom a warning glare, a borderline 'I told you so' as Letty threw open the door to the backroom, running her hands over her face, exasperated.

Dom touched her back, wanting to turn her around. She moved away from his touch.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Where the hell were you?!"

"I was down in Mexico, decided to come back home…" he began.

"For a year and a half?! What, and you couldn't find a place in Mexico that had a fuckin' phone that worked?!" Letty snapped at him.

"I didn't want to be found out, they were going to come looking for everyone."

"I did eighteen months in prison for you, Dominic! A year and a half of our daughter's life that I'm never gonna get back! And you spent a year and half on the beaches in Mexico?! Not exactly an equal trade-off!"

"WHAT?!"

"What, you think they'd let us off free while you got away, too? When we wouldn't tell them were you were, they automatically convicted us. Only reason I got out early was because of Isabella." Letty snarled.

"Harry never said...I just thought you were somewhere else…" he said, shaking his head. "I didn't think…FUCK…" He roared, kicking the door.

"Don't you try to put this on me. Mia was here the entire time. All Harry had to do was call her." Letty said, sitting down on the floor against the wall opposite the door. "Where the hell would I have gone anyway?!"

"I didn't know, had no clue. You could've gone down to Florida to visit your mom, I don't know. Stayed with your brother." Dom said, sitting down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"My brother, the Marshal?! Not a chance...and for all I know, my mom's gone back to Puerto Rico by now. Passports would have gotten us caught just as fast, if not faster!"

"I'm sorry, baby." Dom said, shaking his head, looking at her.

"Not half as sorry as I am…I should have been here for my kid, not sitting in some jailcell." Letty muttered under her breath.

"It's my fault," Dom said, under his breath.

"For not listening, maybe. We chose to go with you…just to try and hang on to you…'s as much our fault as yours," Letty scoffed. "And yet I lost you anyway."

"I'm right here." Dom said, walking over and crouching in front of Letty.

"Yeah, now." Letty said, laughing halfheartedly. "Ya know, I was tempted to tell them where we were supposed to meet up just so I'd know where the hell you were. But I couldn't do that to you…I'd **never** do that to you."

"You should have." Dom said, touching her face.

"I couldn't…" Letty said, almost in tears. "I couldn't. I couldn't…make myself…send you back to prison." She choked out. "I would've rather died."

"You should have. Dammit Letty." Dom growled, sitting down on the floor and pulling her onto his lap.

"They'd have put you in for more than 3 years just for coming up with the idea." Letty said, "I'd probably never see you again."

"Better me than you, mami…" Dom said, hugging Letty to him and rubbing her back.

"Should've taken me with you…" Letty whimpered, almost sounding un-Letty-like.

"I know…I know…I was stupid…" Dom whispered, his heart aching.

"You were tryin' to take care of me, Papi…" Letty whispered. "'Cause you loved me…"

"Because I _still_ love you." Dom said, kissing Letty's hair.

"Te amo, Dominic." Letty whispered.

"Yo tambien a ti, mija." Dom said, kissing her lightly, almost shyly.

"Don't leave me, Dominic…" she whimpered, curling into his chest. "Te necesito."

"Not anymore…nunca…" Dom said, rocking her in his arms.

She clung to him, like he'd disappear again if she let him go. She pulled the dog tags from beneath her shirt, toying with them as Dom held her.

"She's so little…" Dom murmured, kissing her hair, running his hands through it.

"Two years old in April…" Letty said, half-way smiling.

"Looks like a trouble maker…"

"Just like you were…"

"Like you were the perfect angel…" Dom said, laughing.

"I'm not the one who couldn't say no to any of Johnny's stupid-ass ideas." Letty said, laughing.

"You were tagging right along with me, you were good at keeping up." Dom answered.

"About as good at it as you were at makin' Julie think you wanted her…" Letty said, a smirk pulling at her features.

"Yeah, okay…Chaser never was worth the trouble. Dom said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah like you were the easiest sonofabitch to reel in…" Letty said.

"Like you had to reel me in…" Dom snorted.

"Yeah, and next you're gonna tell me that Camille and Monica weren't all over you every time you got out of your car…" Letty retorted, rolling her eyes. "You were damn near impossible to get to myself."

"What 'bout Hector, and David, Toby, Mark…Julian AND Lance?" Dom asked, poking her in her ribs. "Too many asswipes to deal with…"

"I **never** gave it up for them, Mr. Ladies' Man!"

"Damn straight…" Dom said, grinning.

"Like you've always kept it in your pants..."

"I don't know why they ever thought they'd get through…"

"Let's not fucking go there…"

"'Cause you were always hitting on their girls!"

"Oh, please; the list goes on and on. most of 'em didn't have girls…"

"I'm looking at my first BUand/B/U last lay." Letty retorted.

"Oh, and don't let me forget Adrian, the pretty boy…you were always sooooo fucking nice to him…all chummy and shit…"

"Suarez?? If i recall correctly, I **dumped** him the night of your grad. party...spent that ENTIRE night with you!" Letty reminded him.

"Oh whatever, he was still around...ask Jesse." Dom said, batting his eyelashes, waving his hands around. "Ohhh Letty does this, and Letty said that."

"Are you tryin' to tell me it's a crime to be nice to a nice guy?!"

"It is when the one being nice to him is you; hell, he's still around…probably talks to your mom on the phone and shit; she always liked him; well, she always did like me too."

"And what about you? You were out with Julie every week from the time I was 14 to the day I turned 16!" Letty pressed.

"She's a slut Letty; that's all anyone uses her for…only thing she knows how to do."

"Including you?"

"No; not really."

""Not Really" isn't a 'no', Dominic."

"That's all she knows how to do, but damn if she went in fo business, let's just say she'd be down at the unemployment place!" Dom joked, trying to lighten the mood.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! I'm such a tease, aren't I? lol**

**Read & Review to see what happens next!**


	6. Velvet Hands

**Chapter Six:**** Velvet Hands**

Letty turned around in Dom's lap to face him, pulling him in to a heated kiss, teasing him with her tongue, leaning back against his knees.

"How many?" Dominic pulled her back in, his tongue tracing her lower lip. She kissed him again, softly this time before pulling away again. "How many, Dominic?"

"How many _what_?" Dom asked, pulling an annoyed face as he tried to kiss her again.

"Don't play stupid with me, Dominic." Letty said, keeping him at arm's length. "How many women?"

"Believe it or not, Letty, there was no one." Dominic sighed, becoming pissed off at her inquiry.

Her hold on him loosened, her hands sliding down over his pecs, almost teasing as she whispered, "I love you, Dominic."

"Well, duh…you better." Dom said, a smirk pulling across his lips.

"I missed you…" Letty murmured, kissing him lightly, nearly teasing.

"Mmmm…you have no idea," he groaned, playing with the bare skin of Letty's thighs.

She shivered lightly, taking one of his hands in hers. She kissed each knuckle before moving to his other hand, a moan-like whimper escaping her.

"God, I've missed your hands…"

Hearing this, Dom felt a familiar tightening in his groin as he kissed the side of her face.

"How much you miss me?" he asked, nearly growling at her.

"Two years of **never** gettin' any and you still gotta ask?" letty asked, her laugh husky. "And not to mention the shit I get from Le and Vince about my attitude." She kissed his neck gently, nipping at his collar bone.

"Shoulda heard the old lady I used to work for…" Dom said, groaning as he slipped his hands under her shirt.

"Old lady, huh? lemme guess, tried ta hook you up with her granddaughters, right?" Letty joked.

"No… with her grandson, he was gay." He said as he unhooked her bra, completely serious. Letty burst out laughing, unable to stop.

"YOU?! Gay?" she cried through her laughter. "At this point I'd almost **pay** to see that!"

"That is NOT funny. Leticia."

"Sorry, sorry…you're right." A pause. "You know I'd kill you if you ever decided you liked the other half, right?"

"Yeah, like that would **ever** happen." Dom said, rolling his eyes. "Me playing for the other side…" he scoffed at the idea.

"Better not." Letty said. "_Juro a Dios que cortaré lejos._" She warned.

"I swear." Dom said, holding up a hand.

"I love you so goddamn much." She said as she pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his lip as she pulled away.

"Show me." He growled, pulling her shirt over her head.

"You sure you don't wanna do the honors?" Letty teased, "Just to show me you still got it?" He eagerly pulled her down to the carpeted floor, moving to kneel beside her, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

"Your turn," he growled in her ear, fingering her bra. "take it off…"

She unclasped the bra and tossed it aside carelessly, more concerned with pulling Dom into another heated kiss as she clawed at his back

Dom settled his weight on his elbows, growling as her legs wrapped around him. his hands palmed at both her breasts as he kissed her back before moving to kiss her neck, biting and sucking, desperate for more contact.

"Te extrañe."

By now Letty's verbal skills had been reduced to her native tongue, leaving her to babble almost incoherently.

"No puedo vivir sin ti; te necesito…"

Dominic sighed, moving down her chest, licking at her skin.

"Te amo tanto." He grumbled, nuzzling the valley between her breasts. "Me quieres?" he asked, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking like a man who's been deprived water.

"Si, papi; quieres para siempre…Estoy loca por ti. Sólo puedo pensar en ti." Letty gasped at the sensation.

He groaned at her words, biting down lightly as his hand worked its twin, stroking.

Letty groaned at the increased speed of his touch, the feeling of him biting her nipple driving her crazy.

"Hazme el amor...me muero de ganas...Necesito sentirte."

Dominic stood, taking her in his arms as he lay her down on the bed. He moved away to lock the door. Upon returning to the bed, he sat and went about removing his shoes.

"You love me?"

She kissed at his neck as he removed his shoes, trying to divert his attention.

"Si, papi. te amo siempre."

"Dilo." He growled, pushing her onto her back, removing her sandals and kissing her thighs.

"Te amo...te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti," Letty moaned, "No puedo vivir sin ti, Dominic."

His touch became possessive at her words, his eyes flaring. Needing her under him, he moved to the buttons of her shorts, deftly removing them, shoving them off her hips. He paused for a split second, admiring the curves of her legs.

Her moan jarred his thoughts.

"You like what you see, mi amore?" her voice was husky and it drove him wild.

He nodded, his eyes drinking in her body. He moved down to her navel, snaking his tongue out, caressing the flesh gently as Letty's hands fisted in the sheets, so not to alarm Harry of what was going on.

Dom's hands returned to her breasts, squeezing and stroking. His tongue lapped at the skin surrounding her navel as Letty seized one of his hands, kissing the palm and nipping at one of his knuckles.

His eyes returned to her, the image before him turning him on in ways he'd never dreamt possible. His lips sought her nipple and the skin around it, his tongue teasing.

Letty blew gently across the damp skin of his hands, nipping at the fleshier part of the palm, drawing a moan from Dominic. His eyes screwed shut, imagining her lips and teeth elsewhere, moving down again, his hands running over the curve of her ass.

"Papi...por favor...hazme el amor...necesito sentirte, mi amor." She moaned, increasingly desperate.

He nuzzled her core, breathing her in, his hands settled on her hips as he hooked his thumbs into them, slowly pulling down, his lips covering every inch of skin he unleashed.

Letty was almost ready to kill him for the extremes he was taking in teasing her. She bit her knuckles to silence the moans he's drawing in her.

"Dios mio…" she moaned.

Dom flung her panties to the floor, kissing his way up her inner thigh, wanting her screaming; panting; begging.

She whimpered, relieved that he was finally cutting the bullshit, bit she needed something more. Dom bit down gently, his hands on her hips…her stomach…roaming everywhere.

"You know, I'm gonna have to explain those bite marks to your kid…" Letty said, laughing and moaning at the same time.

"Like she'll notice," Dom chuckled, his tongue slipping past his lips, whispering more to himself than to her, "Wanna taste you…"

"You gonna be tastin' blood soon if you don't cut the bullshit 'tease the hell outta Letty' routine." She ground out as Dom's tongue flicked out against her. "You wanna play like that? When she asks why daddy has a black eye, whatcha gonna say?"

"Shut up." Dom said, slipping up and covering her mouth with his as she eagerly kissed him back, missing the simple pleasure of the way he tasted.

Dom roughly pushed her legs apart, his hand holding up her thigh, teasing her clit with the other. She laughed and moaned at the same time.

"Now you're getting the idea…" she said, kissing him roughly, needing him desperately.

Dominic pushed two fingers into her, his thumb circling the bundle of nerves as he kissed her softly behind her ear.

"So tight m'ija. Don't wanna hurt you…"

Letty was panting, needing to feel him now more than ever.

"I dont care, papi...six years together," She gasped, "you never hurt me. Don't worry about it now." She said, kissing him full and rough, showing him she trusted him.

Dominic nodded, biting her neck softly as he removed his fingers, the opposite hand in her hair. He pulled back to look at her, kissing the side of her mouth. The hand he'd removed rested at her thigh, moving it to the crook of his elbow, slowly easing into her, moaning at the feeling of her wrapping around him.

Letty gasped at the fullness she felt, the increase in closeness she felt to Dominic. even then she felt more whole than she had the first time they'd been together.

"God," she gasped out, "feels so good…"

He buried his face in her neck, buried up to the hilt of her, feeling her contract around him.

"Dom…move your ass." Letty groaned. "I am **not** a goddamn china DOLL." She bucked her hips against his, teeth digging into his neck to emphasize her point.

He smiled as he slowly pulled out almost entirely, only to slam back in to her, rubbing her the right way. She gasped in pleasure in response to the sensation.

"Goddamn, I think you've gotten better at that. Keep it up and you can have your roommate back..." Letty said, sucking on his neck, her nails digging into his back.

"Might have to explain that hickey to your daughter." Dominic said, pulling out slowly again, rubbing up against her front wall, slamming back in a little harder.

"Let Vince do it…" Letty said, grinning as she ground against him softly, "...he's given the speech before..." she bucked her hips, urging him onward.

"Then you won't mind this…" Dom said, pulling out, faster, slamming back in, tilting his hips, the head of his cock rubbing that spot. He leaned forward biting her neck, over and over.

"Ohmigod...feels so fucking good..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around his lower back, pulling him in further.

Dominic licked a trail up to her ear, whispering to her. He grabbed her hips, tilting slightly, slamming back in, out, in. Harder, softer, faster, then agonizingly slow again.

"Oh hell, keep doin' tha...you got your roommate back…" Letty moaned out amid his thrusts, bucking her hips against his.

Dom grabbed her hand, rubbing it against all sides of his face, his thrusts softening.

"I love you…" Letty whispered softly.

"I love you too, I'm sorry." He murmured, closing his eyes, softly pinning her hand to the bed above her, stroking in harder.

"Wha'd you do, drink some kinda energy drink 'fore you found me?" Letty laughed softly.

"Like I needed that before." He laughed.

"I was lucky to get laid twice a night sometimes, there, Dommy..." she said, kissing his mouth softly but hard enough to know that she loves him.

"Oh please…" he shot back, thrusting in hard enough to make her legs shake.

"C'mon, baby," she said, kissing his ear, whispering, "take us home, papi...wanna fall in your arms…"

Dom pulled her leg up against his chest, her knee above his shoulder, thrusting in harder with every stroke, rubbing against her sweet spot with every in-and-out movement.

Letty could feel herself getting closer, with every thrust and rub against her sweet spot, getting closer to the release she so desperately needed, moaning.

"Come with me, papi…"

He palmed at her breast, kissing the top of it, lusting for the feeling of her writhing beneath him, his movements becoming easier with her juices.

"Mmmm, you feel so hot, so damn tight."

She was fighting her own release, waiting Dominic out, determined that they both fell together. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to him, whispering in his ear, "Sólo puedo pensar en ti. quieres para siempre."

"Fuck…" He could feel that damn tingling, felt her spasming around him. He kissed her hard, never wanting it to end…harder and harder, he was slowly letting go, his arms around her.

She could feel his release trigger her own, her body going limp in his arms, still clinging to him. Her breath came in pants, light against his skin.

"Stay with me, Dominic…Harry'll call Mia…explain what's happened, stay the night with me…" Letty murmured, curling into his chest.

"I wasn't going to let you go anywhere anyways." Dom said, feeling lightheaded from his release, as he hugged her to him

Letty slowly allowed sleep to claim her, feeling Dominic roll on to his back, the sound of his steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

Dom pulled the covers over them, lightly stoking her hair.


	7. Three Days

**Chapter Seven:**** Three Days**

It had been three days since Letty had seen Dom. Three days in which she'd realized just how much her life had changed over the course of two years.

She'd gone from being a street racer who ran from the cops on a routine basis to an ex-con.

She'd become a mother and missed out on two years of her child's life for the man she loved.

She'd come to several disturbing realizations over those three days, as well.

She'd fallen—hard—for Jim Street. She didn't have to pretend with him. He knew what he wanted and, unlike Dom, wasn't looking to fool himself into being this 'person' in front of others just because it was what was expected.

There was no denying that both Dom and Jim were the shit. The only difference was that Street was more subtle about it, more relaxed. Dom was king and everyone knew it.

_But he left,_ Letty told herself.

_And he came back,_ her mind argued back.

She'd had an itch that needed to be scratched, and there was no denying that Street had soothed the itch.

But he'd become more than that. They had a connection. She saw that there was more to life than Dom.

She and Street were like lovesick teenagers. They felt all kinds of things—things she hadn't felt with Dom.

She and Jim were always fooling around, and in the process Letty became like the other side of herself; the side she'd always kept suppressed. She didn't have the nagging in her head anymore.

She was enjoying herself for what felt like the first time in her entire life, and she _enjoyed_ her life.

She still loved Dom, but she needed to find herself—something Jim had helped her accomplish.

It felt almost like he was her soul mate. He hadn't become a replacement for Dom; he'd actually helped free her from herself and Letty loves him for that.

Maybe that was where she'd gone wrong, she thought to herself, maybe that was where she'd fallen head over heels for him.

He'd never demanded anything of her, aside from that she was happy.

The subtle way their life had become was intoxicating to her, just like Nos had been. In a way they'd become almost like the proverbial 'newlyweds'—sickeningly happy and stirring ripe envy in all who saw them. They were constantly kissing; they'd even been caught making out behind the garage once. They simply couldn't get enough of each other.

He'd tasted different than Dom, and she'd been hooked almost instantly.

She'd become an almost intoxicatingly beautiful person…a person that Dom had exclusively been privy to seeing once before.

Seeing her now made him angry, her body language almost saying, "Ya could'a had this if you'd been a bigger man, but you left and now I have a real man."

It wasn't that she'd flaunted it. It had called to him from the moment he met her, the 'I don't need anyone' vibe; the way she seemed to not care about _anything_.

Street had become like air or water to her. She needed him as much as she wanted to have him. He felt the exact same way, but neither of them truly understood it.

The furthest she'd ever really gotten with Jim was heavy making out behind the garage. It was all quickly coming to a head. This was what scared Letty the most—knowing that he truly **WANTED** her, truly **LOVED** her. But she still knew she had to make him work for it.

The way they felt each other, wanted each other, B**needed**/B each other scared them both shitless but they couldn't stay away from each other regardless.

Where as Dom had been a 'breast man' from the get-go, it had only ever truly served to pleasure **him**, but he did it so well it felt good to her. Jim, on the other hand—though they'd yet to get so far as actually doing the deed—had taken his time finding what **she'd** liked, what set HER off, like the spot right below her ear, nearly right on top of her pulse. So he'd focused on what she liked instead of what he liked and got off on.

She loved his accent. The way he said her name; the way that his accent slipped out only when they're alone together…

The tattoo had been what turned her on the most. She'd fixated on it, couldn't get enough of seeing it, feeling it against Street's skin.


	8. I Said I Love You And I Swear I Still Do

—STRETTY walk in, engaged in some sort of banter, Mia tries and fails to get Letty's attention until it's too late

**Chapter Eight:**** I said I Love You and I Swear I Still Do…**

About two weeks later, Street and Letty were walking into the house, heavily concentrating on their conversation. They missed the fact that Mia was trying desperately to get Letty's attention before it was too late.

"What the fuck are you doin' here, Dom?" Letty snapped, clearly thrown by her lover's—former lover's?—presence in her home.

"I need an excuse to wanna see my girl?" Dom asked, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I'm not your girl, Toretto. Not any more." Letty said, standing her ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dominic asked, leaning against a counter with his arms folded across his chest.

"It means that you lost me when you ran off like a coward!" Letty snarled.

"I had to go." Dom answered calmly. "You know that."

"WHY? What stopped you from taking ME with you, man?"

"You weren't ok after the crash." Dom said, shaking his head.

"Like any of us were? I did a year and a half in jail for you!" Letty roared.

"I know that…" Dom said, glaring at the floor.

"Vince and Leon did the whole 2 years! The only thing that got me out early was BELLA!

"And you're doing a great job with her…" Dom said, whispering, "thank you…"

"Not like she had a choice, man." Jim threw in, folding his arms over his chest. "She shouldn't have to deal with your shit now." Dom turned on him

"And who the fuck are you, exactly?" he demanded, cocking his head.

"More of an man than you're ever gonna be. Jim Street. I work with Letty and the boys." He said, confidence bordering on arrogance.

"You sure you wanna start shit with me?" Dom asked, laughing.

"If I can handle SWAT, I'm pretty sure I can handle you." He said, standing toe to toe with the other man. "Not like you got the balls to deal with the shit you start anyway." Letty chose now to break up the potential fight.

"Jim. Stop it. Go hang wit V & Leon for a while. Let me handle this." She shoved him towards the back door before turning to face Dom.

"What are you her protector now?" Dom called after Street.

"Dom. STOP IT. God, you never change, do you? Always startin shit." Letty sneered.

"I was askin' Ihim/I."

"And I'm tellin' you its none of your fuckin' business!"

"So, Jim, what are you? Last time i checked you were my fucking business…" Dom menaced.

"STOP IT. NOW!" Letty grabbed his face, holding it inches away from hers. She dragged Street out the back door and slammed it closed behind him.

"No, I think I wanna finish what I started." Dom stated simply.

"Dom. Knock it off!" Letty shouted at him, mumbling, "And you wonder why I left your ass…"

"For who?! Him?!" Dom demanded, grabbing her by the arm.

"Yes!" Letty snapped, yanking her arm free of his grip. "Like he said, he's more of a man than you're ever gonna be. Don't you EVER touch me like that again, Toretto."

He pushed her back against the wall, closing in on her. His arms were on both sides of her head.

"You weren't complaining before."

"'s before you left me to miss a year and a half of my daughter's life, doin' time you should have been doin if you…" she stopped, laughed and shook her head.

"She's mine, Letty…Iours/I."

"You dont know the first THING about her!" Letty shot back.

"Well good thing I'm here then."

"Why? So you can fuck her life up like you did mine?" she said, "I don't think so, Dom."

"I Iam/I your life, Letty…your life was my life…" he rumbled out. "And you loved every god damned minute!"

"Right up to where you left me to waste a year in jail. That part of my life's over, Dom. Get it through your head, man, and MOVE ON!"

"You really want to make that mistake?" he asked, the answer already evident in her eyes. "How long Letty?"

"How long BWHAT/B, Dom?" she snapped, trying not to let her heart win the battle her mind was waging against her. "Way I see it, only mistake I made was letting myself fall for you in the first place and think you actually loved me."

"Before we're at it again? You know I love you, Letty, don't start with that shit." Dom reasoned. Letty wasn't having any of it.

"If you loved me you would have been here when Isabella was born!" she cried, the emotional dam she'd created was beginning to break. "You'd have been here when I had to beg a judge to grant custody to Mia while I was in prison. I dont care if you never touch me again!"

"You don't think I wanted to be here? You actually think that?"

"Only reality i really know, Dom. You didnt even KNOW I was pregnant, man!" she turned away from him as she spoke.

"You damn well know this isn't just going to stay platonic…"

"You're not staying here, man!" she persisted.

"If I would have known we wouldn't have done what we did; this is my house…" he began. Letty was quick to correct him.

"Actually, its Mia's now."

"What the fuck do you mean it's Mia's?!"

"I mean you weren't here; we were about to lose EVERYTHING. We had to start over from scratch, Dom. Rebuild EVERYTHING your father left behind. They dont exactly give ex-cons possession of a house and two businesses, man." Letty's anger was palpable in the room by now.

"I'm staying here." Dom repeated.

"NO! You're not!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"There aren't enough rooms for you to stay here!" Letty said.

"My parent's room." Dom suggested.

"Oh no you dont! That's MY room, Dom."

"No one is allowed in there; no that was always my room Letty…"

"Not anymore, man. You can crash in the shed if you really wanna stay here."

"My parents room at the end of the hall, remember, I wouldn't let anyone in there? There are enough rooms."

"Exactly. MY ROOM! Doesn't smell like you. Suit yourself if you REALLY wanna stay in our old room. The one i'll NEVER set foot in again."

"What the fuck do you mean?! Why the fuck did you go in there?! You have no right. I didn't even let Mia in there."

"I LIVE HERE, Dom. THAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT!"

"Has he been in there?" Dom asked, in a deadly calm rumble.

"Who? Street? No. He just hangs here. 's got his own place, not that its any of your business. Is that why you came here? To fight about you living here? Dumber than I remember, I'll say that." Letty grumbled to herself.

"No Leticia, I didn't come to fight. I came home. I don't give a shit what you say."

"Fine. But I'm still no more than your housemate." Letty reasserted.

"We'll see." Dom said to himself as he walked off, up the stairs towards the baby's room.

"Where do you think you're going?! Stay the hell away from my daughter, Dom." he stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Last time I checked you weren't on your back on that bed by yourself. She's MINE."

"You probably have half a dozen other kids by those fucking skanks from the races!" the words came out before she could stop them. Her hand flew to her mouth, not believing what she'd just said. "Oh my god."

"You really believe that Leticia?" he asked, staring at her from where he stood on the stairs. "Well like you said we're just 'housemates' it shouldn't matter to you. But just so you know. NO. I don't have kids spread around."

"You sure about that? You sure you never knocked Julie or Camille or who ever the fuck else up?"

"You might want to shut the fuck up." He was calm but his jugular was pulsing.

"Why? You'd never hit me and we both fucking know it. Maybe Street HAS been in my room, maybe he hasn't. I'll let it torture you for a while."

"Fuckin' look at me." Dom said, grabbing the side of her face.

"I BAM/B looking at you, Dom. Not like I have a choice at the moment."

"I never fucking even touched them, so stop with your shit already. As for that asswipe, you might want to be careful Letty." He pushed her away slightly, going up the stairs.

"Why's that, Dom? He'd never hurt me. At least I can trust him when he says it."

"Not what I meant, let me rephrase. HE might want to be careful." Dom growled.

"Why? You REALLY wanna go to jail for assaulting a cop, dom? Maybe you missed your bitches in Lompoc more than any of us realised." She knew she was pushing his buttons and she was doing it deliberately.

His hands were fisted as he walked over to her, towering over her with a murderous look in his eyes.

"What, you gonna hit me now?"

"Looks like you want me to."

"We both know you never would. Even if I wanted you to."

"Not what I asked; I never thought you as the stupid kind…"

"You callin me stupid now?" Letty snipped. "Didnt realise we were callin each other names now, lying cheating self-serving arrogant bastard!"

"If that were true I would of left your ass a long time ago, wouldn't have gotten you pregnant." Dom roared at her.

"Yeah right. You've said it yourself, I'm the best lay you've ever found. 's why you supposedly kept coming back."

"Not like you ever strayed." He said, grabbing her.

"No, you're right. I never strayed because I actually loved your stupid ass!"

"You really think you've stopped?"

"I didnt say that, Dominic. I grew up. I realised hanging on to the hope you might actually come back was only gonna make ME miserable."

"I bet everytime you look at her you see me." He said, letting go of her.

"Hard not to when she's got your eyes," Letty said, muttering under her breath, "asshole." She could feel the tears burning her eyes, threatening to fall.

Dominic's hands threaded through her hair, pulling her in to cradle her head in his neck.

"Believe it or not Letty, I'm sorry. I can't change anything. But I'm not leaving. She's mine, and I have that right. You just want to be ''housemates'' fine. But I am sorry. I'm not going to let her grow up without me." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I tried so fucking hard to hate you for what you did, for leaving me like that; for leaving me to raise her alone…I never stopped loving you, but I cant do that to street. I'm not that kinda girl, Dom."

He let her go and her heart screamed for him to hold her again.

"I don't care, I'm not going to tell you what to do." He walked off.

"You asshole...playing people's emotions." She laughed sarcastically. "Same old manipulative Dom."

"No, Letty, you do what you want…"

"I thought you were going to see your kid, Toretto."

"Maybe if you stop running at the lip I could get to that."

"You would have already known your daughter if you'd stuck around like the man you claim to be!" Letty exclaimed. "You'd know I named her for both our mothers; you'd know when she took her first steps; that the first time she laughed was when Vince landed face first after tripping over jumper cables!"

Dom continued walking up the stairs.

"STOP. Don't you think I know I've missed out? Just chill the fuck out."

"She doesn't even know who you are, even with the photos in her room!" Letty sighed exasperatedly before following after him.

"Ok, Letty, I know…" he said, shaking his head. He opened his daughter's bedroom door.

"Can you guys give us some space?" Letty said, following him into the room.


	9. Father and Child

Mia:

**Chapter Nine:**** Father And Child**

"Yeah, guys…c'mon, V. Help me with dinner." Mia said, standing up.

"I meant you an' V, Mia." Letty corrected.

When the two left the room, Bella toddled over towards Letty, but upon seeing a man she'd never seen in person before, changed direction, nearly toppling over.

"Da!" she exclaimed.

"Dios Mio." Letty murmured, a hand moving to her mouth.

Dominic made a quick dash for her, sitting down on the floor with her.

"Hey, babe…" he said, rubbing her cheek.

Bella's tiny, chubby arms wrapped around Dom's neck, almost in a choke hold. Letty watched the scene as if she's in a daze.

Dominic smiled, rubbing his daughter's back.

Letty found herself at a loss for words as she watched her daughter and former—still?—lover.

Dominic lay his head back against a few large pillows on the floor; on top of the big pink carpet, making Bella sit on his chest.

Bella whined when he wouldn't let her lay on his chest, becoming mildly cranky, pulling Letty from her haze.

"'s about naptime now, usually." She explained. "You aint seen nothin' till you see a cranky Bella. And you thought I was bad cranky."

"She have a blanket? A bottle maybe?" Dominic asked, laying his daughter's head to his chest.

"She's almost 2, Dom. She's on baby food...hasn't had a bottle in about 9 months." Letty said softly.

"I'll put her to bed." He said, nodding.

Bella whined as she was pulled up by Dom, but settles when he moves her to the bed, thumb moving automatically to her mouth.

"So little…" he murmured, running his hand through her hair, rubbing her scalp.


	10. Sound Sleeper?

Letty:

**Chapter Ten:**** Sound Sleeper?**

"Was a big-ass baby. shoulda seen my ankles." Letty said, laughing lightly.

"Shoulda been here…" Dom said, shaking his head.

"You're here now. 's what counts." Letty said.

"How long will she be out?" Dom asked.

"Don' know…usually all afternoon."

"Where are my things?" Dom asked.

"Closet in my room…" he stood and walked past her.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Letty asked.

"Just gettin' my things."

"'s my room, and I dont remember givin you permission to be in my room!" Letty bit back.

"Fine." Dom said, stopping. "Can you please get my things?"

"God, you're such a baby! I said you can't go in there by yourself, not that you couldn't go in!" Letty scoffed, opening the door. She pulled Dom into the room by his hands.

"This all of it?" Dom asked, opening the closet door.

"Yeah."

He nodded, grabbed a box and left the room.

"I've missed you, Dom." Letty said quietly when he came back and grabbed the last box. He pretended not to hear her. "Same old prideful, arrogant Dom." Letty said, nodding to herself. She left the room, going downstairs into the kitchen.

Dom walked back into the room adjoining Bella's, quietly not to wake his baby up as he put his things away. He couldn't help thinking about what Letty'd said.

She wanted nothing to do with him? Fine. But saying things like that would only complicate shit further.

Letty returned, two beer bottles in hand. She drank from one.

"What d'you want?" Dom asked, looking over at her as he continued putting things away.

"Wha, I'm not allowed to watch my kid sleep?"

"Just asked what you wanted is all." Letty held out the second bottle of Corona, offering it to him. He declined, shaking his head. "Nah thanks."

She shook her head, implying 'suit yourself.'

"I know you heard me earlier, Dom." Letty said, finally.

"What do you want?"

"Who said I want a damn thing?"

"Seems you wanna talk," Dom growled. "seems to me we've said enough."

"I never stopped loving you, man." Letty said, keeping her voice down as her daughter slept. "But I couldn't just sit around waiting for you. I had to move on with my life."

Dom nodded, not saying anything.

"Hard not to remember that I love you when I look at her." Letty smiled softly as she spoke. "I swear, she gives the same looks you used to give people."

He ignored her.

"Think I'm lyin'?" Letty asked. "Ask Mia or one of the guys."

Dom walked off, into the bathroom connected to the room. She followed, watching his reflection in the mirror.

"What, you ignorin' me now?" she prodded.

He put his toiletries away.

"You know where there is any soap?"

"Master bath."

"New soap?"

"Master bath." Letty repeated, slowly getting irritated.

"Can I have some?"

"Your legs aren't broken, Dom."

"Can I go in?"

"Since when d'you actually listen to anything I say?" Letty retorted.

"Can I?"

"Just get your fuckin' soap, man!" Letty snapped at him. He walked out, coming back about two minutes later, soap in hand.

"You get lost or somethin'?" Letty snorted.

"No, ran into Leon."

"Whatever." Dominic went on about his business. "You gonna keep this silent treatment bullshit up forever?"

"I just don't have anything i want to tell you at the moment." Dom said coolly.

"Same thing."

"What do you want me to do?" Dom growled, turning to look at her.

"Not a damn thing. 's what you're best at doin' any damn way." Letty sniped.

"See? I don't need this. Thought we were going to have a civil relationship. Might want to go give Jim some company. I'll take care of Bella."

"So what, I say I've missed you and you completely blow me off?" Letty demanded.

"What do you want me to say? I already told you I'm sorry, if I say anything else you blow it up in my face…" Dom reasoned.

"I dont want a GODDAMN apology, Dominic!" she cried, her voice rising this time.

"Then WHAT!?"

Letty took his face in her hands, kissing him, hard, as if they'd never been apart.

"No…" Dom murmured, pulling away. "See how long?"

"That wasn't me taking you back, Dom." Letty whispered, her tongue running over her lips. "That was good-bye.

"There was no need for that…" Dom said, tiredly. "You really need to stop kidding yourself. You made your choice, I'm respecting it."

Letty left the room wordlessly, on the verge of tears. Returning to her room, she closes the door before curling up on her bed.

"You made your choice, ruca…" Dom whispered, shaking his head. "Wasn't me…"

In her room, Letty was actually crying now, into the pillow in her arms, not wanting to believe that Dom was actually letting her go without a fight.

Dom sat down on the bed, head in his hands.

"Better not start that up again…" he said to himself. "Might not stop…"

"I never stopped loving him." Letty said quietly to herself. "But I love Jim, too."

Dom walked over to Bella, touching her face, and smiled.

"Glad you didn't wake up." He whispered. "Didn't want to yell, but your mom…well you know her." He sighed, feeling his heart break a little. "Hope Jim's a good person, don't like the son of a bitch, but she's with him."


	11. End Of Story?

Mia:

**Chapter Eleven:**

Dom turned to see Mia standing in the doorway, silently watching him.

"She hasn't slept with him, Dom. She's only ever had you; you and now, I guess Bella, in her life. Maybe Jim's just a distraction." She said.

"Stop it, Mia. She chose him? Fine. She made her choice." Dom said, starting to get angry. "But she's not going to jerk me around."

"I don't think she's jerking you around. I think she honestly doesn't know who she wants. Jim brings out a different side of her; the more feminine side. But she's always going to love you in her own way. Just...don't go driving that knife into her heart just yet. Give her time to figure out what's goin' on in her head." Mia explained.

"She picked him over me, Mia." Dom stated. "End of story."

"You weren't here to stop her, Dominic."

"I'm not doing anything to her; she can do what she wants…" Dom snapped back.

"You're gonna break her if you bring a new girl here." Mia warned.

"S'none of her business anyway," he retorted.

"It is when she's still not over the only guy she's ever loved. First and last guy she's ever been with."

"I don't care. She picked him. End of story. If she wasn't over me she wouldn't be with him…" Dom insisted.

"They're just…flirting right now. 'S never more than kissing each other. She's never been with him like that. Don't know that she WANTS to be." Mia said coolly.

"Her business," Dom said, cocking a brow.

"You know it bothers the hell out of you that she's even kissed him." Mia prodded further.

"It hurts," Dom said scowling as he turned away. "She pushed me away. I'm here for Bella now."

"Then why has she been up here all after noon? And why is she in her room cryin' right now?"

"She wanted to start shit…" Dom started to protest.

"Maybe she was trying to figure her mess out." Mia countered.

"Exactly, her mess. She needs to stay away from me."

"I think she still loves you." Mia persisted. "She's probably with Street to try and get over you."

"Well good luck to her." Dom snorted.

"Youre a hard-headed motherfucker, aren't you, big brother?" Mia snapped. "She still loves you and you're pissed off that she's trying to get over you. Or Iwas/I trying...I dont know which it is now."

"No Mia, she's plenty over me."

"Really…" Mia said. "How can you be so sure after one afternoon?"

"Leave." Dom stated, lying back on the bed.

"No. Not until you promise me you'll quit being such an asshole to Letty."

"I'm not doing anything to her. I'm honestly not," Dominic huffed. "Tomorrow might be a different story."

"then quit runnin over her heart with your oversized feet!"

"Can't run over her heart when it's out of reach." Dom shot back.

"You've always had her heart. Whether you knew it or not."

"Well she threw mine away." Dom roared.

"Because you LEFT her here. To do time for you!" Mia countered.

"I know. S'why right now I'm thinking she needs to leave me alone…actually move on. Tomorrow I might bodyslam the prick…I'm a little moody."

"You're talking like she made a move on you or something. What the hell happened after V and I left?"

"Nothin'," Dom said, "I put Bella to sleep…she called me 'Da'." He smiled at his sister.

"My niece is smart. What can I say. But that's not what I meant. Between you and Letty. Did something happen?"

Dom shook his head.

"Dom."

"She said she missed me. Then said she loved me; then kissed me."

"See? She hasn't even said that to Jim!"

"No, Mia!" Dom shot to his feet. "She needs to tough it out."

"You wake my niece I'll kill you."

"She slept through Letty," he said, turning to look at his daughter.

"You could wake the dead, Dom. Letty loves you. She has since she was nine years old. You break her heart, I'll break your dick, big brother." Mia growled at her brother.

"What, you taking her side?" Dom asked, grinning at his sister.

"No, I'm just sayin' that if you hurt her again, Isabella Giada Toretto will be your only child."

"Damn, baby sister," Dom said, touching his chest, "I'm scared…"

"You better be. Now go talk to La Mamacita."

"For what?!" Dom asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Because she's crying! She's only ever cried about ONE guy. You."

"No, Mia." Dom said again.

"Why not?!" mia demanded, almost ready to slap her brother.

"Because it's not my responsibility to make her feel better, have Jim do that." Dom said with a scowl.

"She doesn't love Jim the way she loves you," Mia ground out. "¡Pomposo culo!"

"Gee, thanks Mi, love you too." Dom laughed.

"I'm serious, Dominic! I'm not gonna let her wallow because you broke her heart beyond repair!" Mia shouted.

"Then you go talk to her! I don't have permission to go into 'her' room." Dom snorted.

"Since when do you ever listen to anyone, much less LETTY?!" Mia said, disdainfully. "GO!"

"No." Dom said evenly.

"Dom…don't make me key that car." Mia said seriously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Dom said, walking past her into the hallway going down the stairs.

"I mean your RX…your 'baby', remember?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Touch it and i'll sneak into your room and cut a big ass chunk of your hair like I did when you were twelve."

"Vince & Leon are already gettin' the car and bringin' it back here. I dont joke, Dominic Antonio Toretto."

"She dosen't want to talk to me Mia."

"Like hell she doesn't!" Mia retorted. "Just TRY it!"

"FINE."

"God, you are so fuckin stubborn!" Mia mumbled.


	12. I Still Love You

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Letty…" he called, knocking on her door.

"Wha..?" Letty called, her voice muffled in the pillow.

"Can I come in?" he asked plaintively.

"'s a free country, isn't it?" Letty snarked.

Dominic opened the door, making himself open to flying objects.

"Can you _please_ stop crying so mia can get off my case?" he asked, looking at the wall above her head.

"'s that **all** you fuckin' wanted?" Letty snapped at him.

Dominic nodded, still not looking at her. He didn't want to rehash their last fight or have to go to her. The wounds were still fresh.

"**This** is insane!" Letty shouted. "You leave me and then you come back, getting my goddamn hopes up only to kick me in the teeth at the same fuckin time!"

"Get your hopes up? What the fuck for? We're not together any more!" Dom roared at her.

"You may have left but we never really ended, smartass." Letty growled.

"Seems to me you ended it a while ago." Dom countered.

"I dont fucking love Jim, dammit!" Letty shouted.

"Look, are you going to stop or not?" Dominic demanded, wanting to pin Letty to the mattress.

"If you're gonna fuckin talk to me like that, HELL NO!" she screamed.

"What-the fuck-ever." Dom said as he walked out of the room.

"You know you still want me, you stubborn sonofabitch!" Letty hollered after him.

"Not when your whoring around with a fucking cop I don't." he said firmly.

"I'm not fucking him, you jackass!"

"Yeah, uh huh."

"I've only ever fucked one guy, and look where that got me!" Letty fumed. "A single mom with a jerk-off of a man for my baby's father!"

"If I'm such a bad son of a bitch, what the fuck are you crying for?!" Dom snarled. "Be happy that it's over. Go and give Jimmy a couple of kids. Move on!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, DOM! I DONT WANNA GET OVER YOU!"

Dominic walked back over to her and dragged her to the side of the bed.

"Don't say shit you don't mean." He said, holding her face in a vice-like grip, almost touching her face, close enough to kiss her.

"I DO mean that, Dominic…" Letty challenged.

"You better." He said, crushing his mouth to hers, demanding she give more.

She clawed at his back as she met the kiss. He moved her back, falling on top of her.

"'ve missed you, Dominic..." Letty murmured, kissing the top of his head as he lavished attention upon her neck.

"How much…?" he asked, nudging her neck, wanting to attack her neck.

"More 'n you know…" Letty sighed. "Why d'you think I moved all yer shit in here? Put YOUR bed in here? Smells like you; makes it easier to sleep…"

"Missed you…" Dom murmured, sucking at her neck, loving the way she smelt.

"Mmm? Why'd you stay away so long?" she asked, pulling him to face her, kissing his lips softly. "Wanted to go looking for you but Mia wouldn't let me leave…"

"Stupidity…" Dom said, pushing her legs apart, falling in between, kissing her chin. "Should have come back a long time ago…"

"Don't care…just happy you're back now…"

Dominic rested his weight on his elbows on either side of her…holding her head.

"Did you lie to me…?"

"About what, baby…?"

"About him," Dominic murmured, kissing the side of her mouth. Staying there, he murmured, "Did he touch you…? Did you let him in..?"

"Farthest he's ever gotten with me is a bit of makin' out, Dom…" Letty told him, nipping his ear and collarbone.

"That it…?" Dom growled in her ear.

"Would I do that to you…?"

"Y' better not have…" he kissed her cheek, running his hand down her side as it came to rest on the back of her knee.

"What you got in mind, there, Toretto?"

"Reclaimin' territory…"

"Eager little bastard, aren't you…?" Letty teased, laughing.

"Ain' nothin' little bout me, you should know." Dom shot back, nipping Letty's neck.

"Dunno about that one. 'S been a while since I saw 'big Dom'…" She turned her head to give him better access.

"A reunion is in the works." Dominic said, kissing down her neck.

"A reunion, hmm? So you dont think I should hold out on you, torture you a bit? Make you really beg for it?" Letty teased again.

"Like you don't want it…"

"'s not what I asked, Dominic…" Letty purred, nipping gently at his ear.

"You'd hold out on me…?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"I've done it before, I can do it again…"

"Please…" Dom ground into her.

"You gonna make it worth my while if I work with you on this one?" Letty asked, hands sliding down between the two, nails running over him.

"Never let you down before…" Dom groaned at her.

"'Cept that one time…the last time I gave you what you wanted…" Dom rolled his eyes.

"Let me make it up to you." He pled, groping at her thigh.

"You better slow your roll, then, Toretto…I want this as slow as possible…somethin' you've never done very well."

"'m tryin'…" Dom said, burying his face in her chest.

Letty's hands moved to different places, one on the back his head, the other clawing savagely at his back.

"'s that all you got for me, Dominic?"

Dominic kissed down her belly, pushing her shirt up.

"Mmmm."

He nipped above her belly button.

"You certainly dont waste any time, do you?" she asked as she spasmed softly when he nipped at her navel. "And ya dont forget a damn thing, do you?"

Dominic smiled at her.

"Hard to forget…" he ran his hands up her torso, cupping her breasts, kissing above her jeans.

"You never were much for my elaborate sense of foreplay, were you? Always all about the fuck."

"Tha's not true…" Dom said as he pulled at her shirt.

"Oh?" Letty smiled at him challengingly. "Prove it, eh? Prove to me just how LONG you can go before you absolutely have to get to the part of me ya really want."

He grinned at her.

"That a challenge?" He removed her shirt, kissing her ribs.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely, Toretto…" Letty groaned.

"Think I'll come out victorious," Dom laughed, slipping her bra straps down. He kissed her shoulders, moving his hands under her to undo the clasp.

"Just 'cause I said _foreplay _doesn't mean you're only expected to pay attention to my breasts, Dominic." Letty gasped at the sensation of his teeth on her skin.

"You'll see…" Dom murmured, removing Letty's bra. He kissed around her nipple, teasing, his hand pawing at its twin. "Missed you…"

"Then how 'bout you get past your obsession with my rack and actually do something?" Letty teased.

Dominic suckled at her breast, feeding on her as he unfastened the button of her jeans.

"Not exactly what I meant, but…" she gasped. "Oh my god…" Letty's hands twisted in the bed sheets. "You're starting to get my idea."

Dominic bit gently at her skin, pulling her jeans off her hips. He licked and blew cold air on her nipple, his hands cupping her ass.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, there, Dommy…" Letty laughed. "'s the lower half of my body more worthy of attention than above my shoulders, papi?"

"Thought you were enjoying yourself…" Dominic murmured, kissing all around her mouth, massaging her breast.

"I am _now…_" She murmured, pausing as she tasted tobacco on his breath. "You start smokin, lately, papi?"

Dominic nodded, nibbling her earlobe.

"You've changed…"

"Much as I _like _the changes you've made, I'm still addicted to the way you **used** to taste…" Letty murmured against Dominic's lips. "How've I changed, childbirth aside?"

"Everything's rounder…" Dominic groaned, inhaling the scent of her hair, cupping the side of her face.

"Still use the same shampoo, Dom…" she murmured, leaning into his touch.

"I know…" Dominic kissed her mouth softly.

"So…aside from everythin' bein' rounder, what else is different?"

"Your heart…" Dominic whispered, staring at her, his thumb running over her lower lip.

"You've _always _had my heart, Dom…even if my focus _has _changed…"

"You love him…" Dominic stated, blinking slowly.

"No…not the way I love _you_."

"You sure…?" Dominic asked, kissing between her brows, his voice shaky.

"I got attached to him, yes. But I **haven't **fallen for him."

"He better..?" Dominic asked, hugging Letty to his body.

"I wouldn't know…"

"As a person…" Dominic clarified. "As a man…"

He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He's a _nice_ guy, Dominic. Last I checked **you** were, too. Even if you were an insanely possessive and passionate guy. Last I checked, there was _nothing_ wrong with being a nice guy. A man is a man, Dom. In some ways, **no one** compares to you. In others, _you_ pale in comparison. But that won't stop me from loving you the way I do."

"I love you." His voice rumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Never stopped lovin' your crazy ass…"

"You're not so sane your self…"

"Don' I know it…" she said, kissing him softly. "I love you Dominic."

He nipped her lip.

"When'd you become such a biter?" Letty asked.

Dominic shrugged, taking of his shirt and pulled her jeans off the rest of the way.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere…" Letty smirked at him.

He licked her lips, asking for permission. She kissed him back, teasing his tongue with her own.

He threaded his hand in her hair, taking over, deepening the kiss. Letty moaned against his kiss, pulling herself as close to him as she can get.

Dominic grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his waist. She ground into him slightly, wrapping her other leg around him, kissing him harder than before.


	13. Like I Love You

**Chapter Thirteen:**** Like I Love You**

"I think I'll come out victorious…" Dom said, laughing. He slipped her bra straps down and kissed her shoulders as his hands moved under her shirt to undo the clasp.

"Just cause I said foreplay doesn't mean you're only expected to pay attention to my breasts, Dominic." Letty gasped at the sensation of his teeth on her skin.

"You'll see…" Dom laughed, removing her bra. He kissed all around her nipple, teasing, running his hand all over it's twin. "Missed you…"

"Then how 'bout you get past your obsession with my rack and actually do something!" Letty teased lightly as dom sucked her breast into his mouth, feeding on her…undoing the button on her jeans.

"Not exactly what I meant but…" Letty gasped, "Ohmigod…" her hands twisted in the bed sheets. "You're starting to get my idea…"

Dom bit down gently, pulling her jeans away from her hips, licking and blowing cold air onto Letty's nipple as his hands cupped her ass.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, there, Dommy…" Letty said, laughing. "'s the lower half of my body more worthy of attention than above my shoulders, papi?"

"Thought you were enjoying yourself…" Dom said, kissing all around her mouth, massaging her breast.

"I am now…" Letty answered, tasting tobacco in his kiss. "You start smokin, lately, papi?"

"You've changed…" Dom nodded, nipping her earlobe.

"Much as I like the changes you've made, I'm still addicted to the way you used to taste…" Letty said, kissing him again. "How've I changed, childbirth aside?"

"Everything's rounder…" Dom murmured, smelling her hair, holding the side of her face.

"Still use the same shampoo, Dom."

"I know…" Dom kissed her mouth softly.

"So aside from everythin' bein' rounder, what else is different?"

Dominic stared at her, running his thumb over her bottom lip, whispering, "Your heart…"

"You've _always_ had my heart, Dom…" Letty murmured, "Even if my focus **has** changed…"

"You love him…" Dom said, blinking slowly.

"No. Not the way I love **you**."

"You sure?" Dom asked in a shaky voice, kissing between Letty's brows.

"I got attached to him, _yes_." Letty said. "But I **haven't** fallen for him."

"He better?" Dom asked, hugging Letty against himself.

"I wo

uldn't know…"

"As a person…a man, baby…" Dom clarified.

"He's a **nice** guy, Dominic. Last I checked _you_ were, too. Even if you were an insanely possessive and passionate guy. Last I checked, there was nothing wrong with being a nice guy." Letty told him, sighing before she continued. "A man is a man, Dom. In some ways, **no one** compares to you. In others, you pale in comparison. But that wont stop me from loving you the way I do."

"Love you…" Dominic murmured, kissing her neck.

"Never stopped lovin' your crazy ass."

"You're not so sane your self…"

"Don' I know it…" she said, kissing him softly. "I love you Dominic."

He nipped her lip.

"When'd you become such a biter?" Letty asked.

Dominic shrugged, taking of his shirt and pulled her jeans off the rest of the way.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere…" Letty smirked at him.

He licked her lips, asking for permission. She kissed him back, teasing his tongue with her own.

He threaded his hand in her hair, taking over, deepening the kiss. Letty moaned against his kiss, pulling herself as close to him as she can get.

Dominic grabbed her leg, wrapping it around his waist. She ground into him slightly, wrapping her other leg around him, kissing him harder than before.


	14. Thin Ice

**Chapter Fourteen:** **Thin Ice**

Letty was in the garage, staring into the hood of a car, her mind wandering to Dom.

"_You got some looks tonight…" he murmured, kneeling in front of her on the bed and unbuttoning her jeans. His movements were slow._

"_When don't I get looks? Only ones I care 'bout are the ones you…" Letty purred, rubbing the top of his scalp. "Give me…" Dom closed his eyes, loving the way her hands feel. _

"_Y'know the type of fucking looks I'm talking about…"_

"_Yeah, but there's a reason I fuck you an' only you, papi…" Dom kissed the skin under his fingers, below Letty's navel. He was fascinated by the way it felt against his lips as his hands moved up, seeking her breasts, keeping his touch light._

"_Baby… 'S not nice to tease…"_

"_Wasn't nice havin' to look at you all night either…" Dom growled, rubbing his face against Letty's shoulder. "…or having to watch them look…"_

"'_s half the fun…" Letty laughed. "You know I only got eyes f'r you, papi…" Dom nipped at her skin, trying to block out the catcalls and looks she'd gotten outta his head…his hands firmer now, squeezing._

"'_s just you an' me, papi…you know I love you." Dom murmured something, his attention back on her jeans, trying to get them off. He kissed down the insides of her thighs, lost in his thighs._

"_What was that, papi…? Sounds like you'se a li'l jealous, baby…" Dom frowned a little, his hands still moving on their own accord, up her calves, around her ankles, up her knees, caressing her thighs, all the while his eyes on her face._

"_Gotta lay waitin' on ya if ya wanna…" Letty moaned, teasing Dom's chest with her toes. Dom grabbed her foot, throwing her leg over his shoulder as he bent and captured her lips._

"_Thought that'd get your attention…" Letty laughed, nipping at Dom's tongue and rubbing her hips against his._

"_Mmmm," he ran his hands down her torso, tweaking a nipple. His hand brushed her belly, his fingers seeping into her panties…finding her wet, hot and ready._

"_Papi…need you…" her hips bucked at his hand through her underwear. "Love me?"_

"_More than you'll ever know…" he rumbled, his fingers lightly stroking her._

"_Dommy…make love to me…?" Letty moaned, becoming even more aroused when his fingers slide into her. Dom bit at her earlobe gently, breathing heavily. His hands were now on her panties, pulling down. He flung them onto the floor and pulled his boxers down on his hips before pulling her lips into a hungry kiss. _

"_Mmmm…hot…"_

"_All for you, papi…got me hot as fuck…" Letty's hips rolled against his, agonizingly slow._

"_Look at me, babe…" he kissed the side of her mouth. His hips were slow against hers. His hands caressed her face, eyes boring into hers._

"Letty…Letty!" She shook her head, waking up from her daydream.

"What, dammit? No need to shout, I'm right fuckin' here, man!"

"I called your name 10 times. What's with you? You've been like this since you went to Harry's."

"Like what, Jim? I'm a little distracted, so fuckin' what?"

"What distracted you? What ya been thinkin' bout?"

"None'a your fuckin' business, that's what."

"I thought **I** _was_ your business." Jim frowned, stepping back.

"Why were you callin' my name, man? I was busy, case you didn't notice."

"Luis is on the phone, wants to know when his car 'll be finished, he didn't want to talk t' me…_ya know homes…I don't really trust you, I need to talk to his chick…she knows her shit…_ was what I think he said." Jim called angrily over his shoulder, walking away.

"How bout you get your head outta your ass, maybe then my friends 'll trust you!" Letty yelled after him as she picked up the phone. When the conversation was finished, she turned to find Jim in the doorway. "What now?"

"What did he mean when he said I wouldn't last very long now? He seemed _very_ pleased about something."

"Luis likes to talk shit…get used to it." Letty moved to walk past him.

"You sure it's just shit?" Jim asked, grabbing her arm. "Wha's he talkin' about, Letty…?"

"Jim. Let. Me. Go." She twisted out of his hold. "If it was something you needed to be concerned about, you'd know about it, aight?"

"Are you **sure** about that?" Jim pulled his hand away from her. "Whaddabout Rico yesterday..? Looked at me and laughed."

"Jim. For the love of god…get over yourself!"

"I just wanna know what's going on, what all of Hector and Edwin's boys are going on about?"

"They don' like you…don' know you. They're just rattlin' your cage, babe…" Letty cringed inside at the pet name, knowing she didn't really mean it. "You gotta earn your stripes around here, man."

"They seem to fall at your feet." He snarled.

"**Uh, **yeah…cause I grew up with them!"

"Whatever." Jim shook his head and looked away. "Where'd ya go after Harry's? I called t' see if ya wan'ed t' go to a movie but Mia said you were busy… I told you if you needed help at Harry's to call me…" Jim said, grabbing Letty's hand.

"And I told **you**, it's none'a your business, Jim. I have my life, you have yours."

"What?"

"It means _respect_ my privacy, Street."

"You were **fine** with me a fucking week ago Letty! What the hell I do?"

"You got possessive. I'm NOT your property, asshole."

"No, you're his. And everybody around here seems to fucking know it."

"He was my first love, Jim. What do you want from me?"

"A little attention. Don't treat me like a leper."

"Then don't treat me like I'm a fuckin' whore!"

"You won't even let me touch you!"

"You're like a fuckin' leech, Street! Gimme some breathing room and we'll see what I let you touch, man!"

"And what, he wasn't a _fuckin' leech_?"

"Don't go there, Jim. Don't talk about a man you don't even know."

"What the fuck about him?" Jim laughed. "The fucking big bad ass Dominic Toretto…who everyone drools over, respects. If he was so big and bad why the fuck isn't he here? Taking care of what's _his_…" he pointed at Letty. "As far as I remember you weren't too fond of him a while back."

"Shut the fuckin' hell up, Street." Letty chucked a wrench at him. "You're on thin ice right now…you don't wanna let it crack."


	15. A Long Story

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Letty picked up her keys and cell phone, slamming out of the garage to her car, hitting Dom's speed dial as she turned put the key in the ignition.

"Where are you?"

"Just pullin' up at home…what's up?"

"Who's got Issy?" Letty asked. "I need to see you. Can we meet somewhere?"

"I do. Mia jus' called, she wanted to take her to the park or somethin'…I don' know…"

"Let her…I need to see you. Alone."

"What's wrong…?" Dom asked, his voice a low rumble. It made Letty weak in the knees.

"I don' wanna talk about it over the phone."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter. You?"

"Let's go to Joe's…we can eat. Have a nice view of the beach…"

"Maybe go somewhere, be alone later?"

"Ok. Where are you? I can pick you up."

"Leavin' the garage…I can meet you at the grocery store…leave Issy with Mi…"

"I'll just pick you up there…"

"Ok…see you there."

"See ya in ten…"

"A'right…" Dom shut his phone, kissing the top of Issy's head.

"Be be a good girl, auntie Mia's gonna have you for a while…"

Dom drove up to the Torettos' grocery store. Letty was already there, sitting at the counter nursing a corona. She was clearly, visibly stressed out. He shut off his engine, seeing Letty fuming from her seat at the counter.

"What the fuck is up…?" Dom asked, getting out of the car, Issy in tow and going over to her.

"I'm gonna kill my new mechanic, that's what…"

"For…?" Dom stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to the side.

"_Un historia muy larga…_" Letty sighed.

"What'd he do?"

"_Me da tristeza acerca de cómo ninguno de los chicos que entran al garaje le gusto; la forma en que todos piensan que va a ser pasado en un par de días, cimas, todos ellos de hacer sus apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo será…" Letty laughed, "tipo de gracioso, de hecho ... él es peor tan Mia_!"

(I am saddened about how none of the children entering the garage you like, the way we all think will be gone in a couple of days, tops, all placing bets on how long it will ... kind of funny, actually ... he is worse as Mia!)

Dom scratched at the stubble on his chin, grinning.

"By the look of things they might be right. Might not last too long…"

"At the moment, I need..." Letty smirked at him. "a follar."

"I think we could work that out..." Dom threw his head back laughing, tapping his chin.

"Let's get outta here 'fore I change my mind..." Letty laughed, turning to Mia. "If you-know-who calls, you haven't seen me, got it?"

"Who'da thunk it..." Mia smirked at the other girl, her hands on her hips. "Dominic and Letty freakin sneakin around…what has this world come to?" Mia looked up, waving her hands and laughing. "Get outta here already."

"Shut up, Mi..." Letty laughed before turning to Dom. "C'mon, you..."

"Let's go..." Dom got into the car, turning the engine on. "C'mon, babe..."

Letty climbed into the car, half-tempted to climb into Dom's lap right there in the parking lot.

"Where we goin, papi?"

"Joe's...I'm hungry..." Dom said, taking hold of her hand as he looked over at her."

"So 'm I...for both…" Letty's hand dropped to Dom's thigh, squeezing gently.

Dom stopped at a light and leaned over to kiss the top of Letty's head.

"Missed you..."

"Thought 'bout you today, baby…"

"Hmmm?" He made a turn, his hand rubbing Letty's wrist. "Busy today? Other than daydreaming?"

"Nah...the boys are pickin' fights with the rookie, though..."

"Ran into Rico..." Dom laughed. "'Dudes_ thank Jesus you're back bro. That monkey don't know mierda_…'" He said, becoming serious. "They're not too fond of him, then again niether am I."

"I don' care about him like I love you, baby…"

"Better not find out otherwise..." Dom said, his eyes cold now.

"I'd never do that to you, Dommy…"

Dom nodded, his hand returning to hers.

"Bella was good today…took her to the toystore…fell in love with a freakin blue monster thing…"

"She loves Cookie Monster…you didn't have to do that, man."

"She was hugging and kissing that thing all the way home. It was kinda cute..."

"Great…now I'm gonna be dealin' with a screamin' toddler every time I try to turn the TV off…damned sesame street…" Letty laughed. "Figures her daddy gives her what she wants…"

"She wanted it..." Dom smiled. "Couldn't say no..."

"Great…now I'm bad cop. Thanks Dom!"

"Get used to it..." Dom laughed.

"Wait till she starts dating…then I'ma be the good guy again…" Letty laughed back.

"That's not funny." Dom frowned, shaking his head.

"Kinda is...admit it..." Letty teased. "You're gonna lock her in her room till she's like thirty or somethin!"

"Gonna put bars on the windows." Dom said, looking Letty over again. "Her mother had a tendency about sneaking out of them."

"Like you did much complainin'!" Letty retorted. "I was sneakin' out to see you!"

"Payback's gonna be a downright **nasty** bitch." Dom sighed. "She's not gettin outta the house till after I'm dead."

"So keepin' your daughter away from the boys in our world's more

important than lovin' your wife?"

"I never said that. I wouldn't have a problem loving my wife si eso pendejo wasn't around."

"Dominic...baby, I told you, I'm NOT fuckin' 'im!"

"I don't give a flying fuck, he thinks you're with him." He pulled into the _Joe's_ parking lot and shook his head. "Come on..."


	16. Promise?

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Letty had to run to catch up to Dom, pulling him back to the hood of the car.

"Hey...baby, look at me..." She pulled him to her and into a hungry kiss, murmuring in Spanish, "Wanna try for another baby…one you'll be here to watch grow…feel 'em kick the shit outta me? Hmm?"

Dom growled lowly, wrapping his arms around Letty, burying his face in her neck. He nodded but couldn't form the words.

"Is that a yes, Dom'nic...?" Letty asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, holding him to her.

"_Si_..." he smashed his lips against hers. "I want a boy..."

"Almost had a boy..." Letty said sadly, her face falling as she looked away.

"So sorry..." Dominic's heart clenched, his face scrunching up. He pulled Letty to him, kissing her forehead.

"I've never really told anybody about him…" she whispered. "_Isaiah_…"

Dom sighed. He could feel his heart breaking as he cradled Letty's head in his hands, holding her in his arms.

"He look like Bella?" He was almost afraid to ask. Letty nodded, feeling her heart breaking. She needed to get this out.

"They said he was stillborn…" Dom tightened his hold against her, lip trembling.

"You got t' see him…?"

"I…I think I did…I don't really remember…"

"Whaddya mean…?" Dom asked, stroking the side of her face.

"They had me really fucking doped up…hate doctors anyway; prison ward just made me loonier…"

"I should'a been there…Damnit…"

"You're here now, baby…'s what matters." Dom nodded, lightly running his hands up and down her back.

"Let's go feed you…" He hoisted her up over his shoulder, twirling her around. Letty laughed like she hadn't done in years.

"Dom, baby…put me down…you're gonna make me too dizzy t' eat without puking, baby!"

Dom laughed, wobbling all over the place as he walked towards the entrance with Letty still in his arms.

"Whaddya want t' eat?" She gave him her trademark 'you' look.

"Doesn't matter…I got you…" Dom slapped her ass.

"Later…c'mon…" he grabbed her hand, putting her down. "In the back…" he said to the waiter.

"Hey, Dom…?"

"Wha…?"

"I love you…" He looped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yo tambien a ti…"

"I know…" she smiled at him. "Jus' like t' hear it…"

"Te quiero…" he moved her over onto his lap, his chair back as far as possible. "There ya go…"

"Hey papi…" Letty's hands rubbed against his chest. "Missed you…"

"I can tell…" his hands snaked up her shirt.

"You missed me, too, eh?" she smiled at him, laughing softly.

"Too goddamned much…"

"You gonna make love to me in your car, papi?" Dom nodded, snapping her panties.

"Oops…" he smiled devilishly at her.

"Oops my ass…you did that on purpose!" Letty laughed, faking offense.

"Was in my way…" Dom countered, looking as innocent as possible.

"Uh-huh…somebody didn' get to raid the playboys while they were away…" she teased.

"Well then I better take advantage of ya huh?" he massaged her rump.

"Papi…" Letty growled. "Quit your teasin' and remind me why i'm not gettin' laid on a regular basis…"

"'Cause you're **with** that asswipe…" Dom pulled his shirt over his head, yanking at hers.

"It's harmless flirting, baby…he'll never be you…" Letty raised her arms over her head, leaning down against him. Dom groaned, laying back; his eyes on her bra covered chest.

"You wan' it off? Take it off…" She said. "The right way…don' shred any more of my lingerie, you big bear!" he smirked at her.

"I'll buy you another one…" he said, reaching behind her, unclasping it.

"Promise?"

"I swear…" He pulled her in for a light kiss.


End file.
